After Hours
by XoXmajesticgiraffeX0
Summary: Seventeen year old Madison Levine is being forced to live in her own personal hell, spending a week in Disney World with her bitchy sister. but what will happen after a late night trip to Magic Kingdom brings her face to face with a few certain pirates.


"I can't believe mother made me take you with me!" My sister Jennifer groans grabbing a firm hold of my wrist. "Now just follow me and don't you dare make a sound."

Isn't my sister just charming? Everyone else seems to think so. Hi! I'm Madison Levine and that's my sister Jennifer. I'm being forced to spend the next week of my life in Florida with her and her friends. To the average person that would sound nice, but to me getting each of my body parts slowly removed by a butter knife looks like a comfortable alternative.

You see Jennifer's everything I hate. A preppy, size zero, skank that has guys (and practically everyone else for that matter) eating out of her perfectly manicured hand. Guys want to date her, girls want to be her, and she's the kind of girl that every parent hopes their son will end up with. She is the definition of the "mean girl" and could probably give Regina George a run for her money. She has shiny long brown hair that's wavy in all the right places (after all these years of living with her I've come to the conclusion that it naturally looks that way) hazel eyes, and a body to make women who go to the gym religiously, jealous. Top all that off with her perfect posture, sparkly white teeth, and "I'm so sweet and innocent" ACT and you've got my worst nightmare.

Needless to say next to her I'm pretty much invisible. Now mind you I'm not saying my own features are bad. I have similar hair to hers minus some shine and body, my eyes are a chocolate brown (or as Jennifer likes to call them, poop eyes) and although I have a relatively small figure I have no shape and next to her look like a three-hundred pound man. While Jennifer seems to have guys following her around like swarms of flies, the only time guys intentionally come up to me is to ask me if my sisters single. I'm clumsy and awkward and although my teeth are white as well I have a noticeable over bite and some crowding on my lower jaw.

"Jennifer, don't you think you're being a little hard on her? It's not her fault your parents made you take her." Came a voice from beside us.

That's Christopher, Jennifer's drop dead gorgeous boyfriend of the moment. He's six foot three with messy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a body to kill for and looks like he just stepped out of Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue. So basically a perfect clone of every other boy Jen's ever gone out with. And like any of her other boyfriends within a couple of weeks he'll be history. Then she'll get a new clone and the cycle will start over again. It's a shame too I kind of like this one, he's nice and actually treats me like a human being.

Jennifer turned towards Christopher, swinging me around with her; teeth clenched hands in tight fists and glared at him. "What… did you just say to me?" the venom in her voice was enough to make the toughest of men quiver and Christopher is more of a Nick Carter than a John Cena.

"Er… never mind it was nothing…" he whispered backing away a few inches.

"That's what I thought." She said the venom still thick in her voice. She let go of my wrist and walked the rest of the way to luggage claim a victorious smile gracing her Mac covered lips. She quickly found her several suitcases and turned towards Christopher and I who were still where she left us, to afraid to move. "Aren't you two going to come get your suitcases?" she asked in a suddenly sweet voice.

Justin moved as soon as she spoke while I stood rooted to the ground looking at my sister dumbfounded, trying to figure out how someone so small could be so evil.

"Well… are you going to stand there all day looking like a complete idiot or come get your suitcase?" she asked glaring at me her hand on her hip.

My body moved before I even told it to. It took me a bit longer then my sister to find my suitcase, but the entire time I was looking for it Jen stood on the same spot in the same position just glaring at me. Christopher who had also found his suitcase stood next to her seemingly very interested in the single speck of dirt on the white wall in front of him.

"Found em…" I mumbled walking toward the two of them.

"Good." Jennifer said grabbing my arm again and pulling me along.

"Your room key my dear." Christopher said in a British accent bowing and holding the room key out towards me. I chuckled slightly and grabbed it from him.

Jennifer however did not look amused, "Whatever. Madison we're meeting Cara and Monica at their hotel room. I know mother said we can't leave you alone what so ever but it will only be for a half an hour at most and if you know what's good for you, you won't tell. Be ready by the time we get back because we'll be heading out right away. Oh and wear something dark." She finished looking me up and down.

"Ok but… where are we going." I asked shyly looking down at my feet.

I didn't know for sure but by the "ugh" noise she made I could tell she rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know…" she started before leaning in close to me and lowering her voice. "Tonight we're going to sneak into the magic kingdom after closing."

I slowly nodded my head before turning in the direction the elevators are in. 'This is not going to end well.' I thought walking off.

I walked slowly dragging my feet (a habit that made my mother less than thrilled) As I approached them I looked down at my room key 'Room thirty-one floor six' I read walking towards one of the two glass elevators. I stopped before it pressing the up button and waited for the elevator to come down. Once it was in view I was happy to see there were no other passengers upon it. As it opened up I walked in quickly afraid it would close before I entered. I put my suitcase on the ground and pressed the six button before it began moving up giving me the familiar feeling that I was no longer near ground. By the time the elevator stopped at my floor I was relieved (I don't particularly enjoy heights)

I picked up my suitcase for the last time tonight and exited the elevator. As I walked down the hallway to my room I looked at the increasing numbers 'room twenty… room twenty-one…. Twenty-two…' and so on till I finally reached room thirty-one, my destination.

I slipped the room key into the key reader, turned the handle on the door and it opened easily exposing my home for the next week. It was exactly how I expected it to look, just like every other hotel room I've ever been in. And having a mother who's a fashion designer and a father who works in public relations I've been in a lot of hotel rooms. The room smelled vaguely of dove soap, there was a sad excuse for a kitchen table sat in the kitchen area, on it was a basket holding items such as coffee, popcorn, and sugar. There was one door across from the coach and next to the TV as always, inside the door I was sure to find the bedroom and undoubtedly a bathroom the size of a small closet.

I sigh quietly and whisper, "Good enough." Before placing my suitcase beside the door and walking into the bedroom. I looked over the room content with the fact that I was right in my assumptions. I walked into the bathroom and stopped at the sink. Looking into the mirror I saw my worn out face. I turned on the faucet letting the water flow freely, cupped my hands together catching some of the within them and splashed my face with it. I was trying to wake myself up, as I was beat with jet lag. Even though time difference between my home of Houston Texas and Florida isn't really all that horrid.

I step away and looked myself over; my new bright yellow blouse was now wrinkled and had a small stain on it from the pizza we ate at the airport, my dark blue skinny jeans look worn and I could swear my thighs weren't that huge this morning.

I sighed deeply and walked out of the room to pick up my suitcase. I put it down on the coffee table and unzipped it so it showed all my luggage. I took out my small nap pack along with my cell phone, iPod nano, black jeans, my black My Chemical Romance shirt with white writing, and a change of clothes (I'm under the impression that since I'm innocent here they might let me change once we got to the jail we were inevitably going to end up at.) I took the black pants and black shirt threw them on the coach and put the rest of the stuff into the nap sack.

I quickly changed into the black outfit and then grabbed my copy of Harry Potter and the half blood prince so I could catch up on some reading before I met my horrible fate.

I'm awoken by a loud knocking on the door. My head shoots up and I look around the room. I look at the clock and it reads 12:30. "CRAP!" I yell jumping off the bed and rushing to the door. It was 11:30 when my sister left me that means she's been knocking on the door for a half hour.

"I am so sorry Jen." I gasp closing my eyes afraid she might slap me. When she doesnt respond I slowly open them. Christopher is sitting against the wall looking down at his hands while Jennifer, Cara, and Monica are grouped at the door glaring down at me.

"Well at least she changed." Christopher whispered. I think I was beginning to like him more and more by the second.

Jennifer turns her head slowly towards him and for a second I think it may turn all the way around like in the exorcist. She gives him a harsh glare before turning back towards me. "Are you aware we've been knocking for like a half an hour now?" She asks I can tell by the way her voice is slightly shaking that she is trying to compose herself.

"Sorry." I whisper hanging my head down.

"Need a boost?" Christopher asks. The plastics are already on the other end of the gate and we are the only ones left.

"Yeah." I whispered. He smiles before grabbing hold of my waist and lifting me till I reach the top. From there I hoisted myself up and jumped to the other end, falling flat on my face. "That would happen." I whisper brushing some dirt off me and standing up.

"You ok?" Christopher asks from the other end of the fence. I give him thumbs up even though it's a lie, but I hate it when people feel bad for me. Truth is the fall has knocked the wind out of me, but I'll be fine in a few minutes. Christopher jumps over the fence himself lands perfectly on his feet. "So where do you girls want to go." He asks putting an arm around Jen's shoulders.

She shrugs his arm off her a grimace uglying up her usually pretty face.

"I want to go on the carousal!" Monica squeals clapping her hands together, Monica was defiantly the Karen of the groups. Yeah I use that comparison a lot but if you knew them like I know them you'd think the same. Jennifer was the leader of the group aka Regina, Monica and Cara mindlessly follow her around and listen to any orders Jen dishes out. She says jump they say how high kind of thing. Cara is so used to following Jen around she doesn't even realize how much she truly hates her i.e. Gretchen and Monica well… she's just an idiot.

We all turned towards Monica giving her a what the heck look. "No." Regina says before her voice gets a menacing edge to it "We're going to sneak into… the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." She says like it's the best idea ever.

"I like your idea way better." Says Cara with a giggle.

"OW!" I yell as I tripped over a rock, we are now at the entrance to the ride.

"Look the doors are open!" says Jennifer running to them. We all follow her in looking around at the darkness. "Ok were going to look around… Madison you're staying here as a look out anyone comes around, find us."

"Ok." I whispered honestly not caring if I went in or not.

As they departed an eerie silence took over. Seconds flew y to minutes and about ten minutes later I saw what looked like a flashlight light pass the entrance of the ride. "I know you're in there." A voice sounded. My heart stopped for a second and I slowly walked into the ride looking for a place to hide. I really didn't care right now if they got in trouble. I looked all over but couldn't find a place so I did the only thing I could do… I jumped into the water. It made a small place but nothing loud enough for him to hear. "There are silent alarms you know." He continued moving closer to my hiding spot.

I was running out of breath so I slowly (I didn't want to make the water move) moved across to the other end of the big tank of water. Once I got there I saw that to my relief there was a cave like area that seemed to not have any water. I crawled in and once I was free of the water gasped for breathe. 'I wonder what this is.' I thought moving forward some more. Before I had time to stop myself I had feel off the edge of whatever I was on plummeting down to a ground I could not yet see. I closed my eyes waiting for impact that would never come. I felt I was no longer falling but was still too afraid to open my eyes. I tried to listen for some clue to where I was, maybe my sister was around here but what I heard shocked me. There were so many voices it was difficult to pick one distinct voice, the sound of feet walking right by me, and a strong smell of fire from a fireplace. I opened my eyes slowly to reveal that I was by what looked to be docks, there were women dressed in poufy dresses and men in white wigs. People who passed me were looking at me like I was the odd one.

I lifted my head up and looked around, "What the…."


End file.
